Cable television network operators receive programming inputs from a variety of network providers such as major television networks, ESPN, A&E, TNT, FX and a variety of other cable networks. Each of these networks are broadcast to customer areas within the cable operators operating area. These areas may have various differences in the networks and channels broadcast to each based upon the location within the cable operators operating area. Each of the networks provide cable operators with a number of advertising slots within the programs or time periods based on their agreement. The cable operators sell these advertising slots at a local or national level to generate advertising revenue. These advertising slots are referred to as advertising inventory and existing information with respect to advertising inventory is provided from a number of outside data sources in a non-centralized fashion. Thus, there is a need for providing the cable operator a centralized management system that enables management of available advertising inventory to assist their salesforce in managing, selling and pricing the available advertising inventory.